You're All I Need
by hersheygal
Summary: Kate is desperate to make things right with Jack, but she’s not sure that he wants to. Songfic. Jate with hints of Jacket and Skate. Set after 3.13. Complete with chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. All of the lyrics I'm using in this fic are from Snow Patrol.

A/N: This is set as if Kate and Sayid got back to camp, and then Jack and Juliet came a couple days later. I'm not going to get into how or why they're with the other survivors because that's not the point of the story.

_I want so much to open your eyes _

_Cause I need you to look into mine_

Kate sat outside her tent, watching the ocean. It was a view she had missed when she had been captured by the Others. She had taken it for granted and now she felt like she had taken Jack for granted as well. Before, he had always been there, she knew she could always go to him, even after it had become awkward between them. Now it was worse. They shared hellos and even talked about certain things at times, but it never was like it used to be and she had a feeling it wasn't ever going to be the same again.

"Hey."

Kate looked up to see Sawyer looking at her.

"Hi."

"This seat taken?"

Kate shook her head.

Sawyer sat down and watched the ocean with her for a few minutes.

If things were awkward between Kate and Jack, things were even more awkward between Kate and Sawyer. He hadn't made any move to mend anything with her, he had just continued to act like the same old Sawyer, and that made her angry. Not only at him, but at herself as well.

She knew part of the reason it was so hard between her and Jack now was because she knew that he knew about what she had done with Sawyer, and that made feel her so ashamed..

"So what do you make of that Juliet?"

Kate smiled. Sawyer was having such a hard time with not using nicknames. "How much longer until you can use nicknames again?"

"Tomorrow's my last day. Sun's been watching me like a hawk. You didn't answer my question."

Kate closed her eyes. Nothing could be put past him. "I don't know. She seems all right. I haven't really talked to her."

"Jack seems to be getting pretty friendly with her." Sawyer watched her reaction.

"Then I guess she's fine."

"Do you think Jack's betrayed us?" Sawyer asked.

Kate looked at Sawyer. "Do you really think that? This is Jack. He wouldn't do that."

"Didn't you say that when you first saw him he was playing football?"

"He was pretending."

"How can you be sure? He was ready to leave this island and never look back."

Kate heard laughing, and she turned to see Jack and Juliet standing over by the food pantry, making dinner together.

Jack turned to put away something, and his eyes met Kate's.

_My tongue is lost, oh, I can't tell you_

_Please just see it in my eyes_

Kate looked away. "It's Jack, Sawyer."

_You could be happy and I won't know_

_But you weren't happy the day I watched you go._

"Don't put too much salt!" Juliet said, laughing.

Jack grinned. "Like this?" He shook the salt and Juliet grabbed his arm.

Jack stopped and their eyes met.

Juliet slowly took her hand off of Jack's arm.

Since they had gotten to this side of the island, they had gotten much closer. No one trusted Jack as much as they used to, and they didn't trust Juliet at all. No one accepted her, much like Ana hadn't been accepted, but worse.

Jack picked up the makeshift plate, and Juliet picked hers up. They walked over to a fire and sat down.

"Mmm.. boar." Jack said, staring at it.

"I've never had it."

"Of course you haven't. You've been living in a house this whole time." Jack took some of it and put it in his mouth.

Hurley walked past them then, with a wary look on his face. Juliet smiled at him, and he quickly looked away.

"How long do you think it will be before they accept me?" Juliet asked.

"You're one of them, or at least were one of them. It's gonna take a while."

"I'm getting sick of hanging around you all the time Jack. I don't want you to think that it's your responsibility to make sure I feel welcomed."

"Hey I'm not too popular with them right now either. I like being with you." Jack smiled.

"What about Kate?" Juliet asked.

"What?" Jack stared at her.

"I'm not stupid Jack. The way you two were holding hands.. what happened?"

Jack looked into the fire and Juliet watched as he became sad and distant.

"Jack?" Juliet softly put a hand on his.

Jack looked at her, as if jerked from his thoughts, and he smiled sadly. "You know what happened. She and Sawyer… I'm not.. I can't… I don't know." He sighed.

"Yeah you do."

"It's complicated."

"That's okay." Juliet really didn't want to talk about Kate anyways. Juliet was starting to have deep feelings for Jack, but she also knew that she couldn't compete with how Jack felt for Kate. "Maybe some things just have to be let go."

"Yeah." Jack looked down and put some more of the meat in his mouth.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were?_

_But not our last days of silence, screaming blur._

The next day Kate woke up with the same sadness in her heart. It was so painful to walk around and watch Jack and know that she couldn't be with him.

She walked out of her tent and onto the beach and breathed in the fresh air. She went over to the food pantry and grabbed an apple, noticing that not a lot of people were up yet.

"Hi."

Kate turned to see Juliet grabbing a granola bar.

"Hi." Kate said quietly.

"It's really weird being here. I mean you guys have been here a while now, it must have been hard."

"Well we did find a hatch." Kate bit into her apple.

Juliet didn't miss the hostility in her voice.

"Right. So you're back to living like this again. I'll have to get used to it."

"You could go back to your houses and electricity."

Juliet shook her head. "I want a fresh start."

"And Jack offers you that."

"Hey."

Kate backed away as Jack stepped between them to grab a mango. "Mangos." He grinned at both of them, then frowned when he saw the expressions on their faces. "What's going on here?"

Kate shook her head and walked away.

"What happened?" Jack asked Juliet.

Juliet shrugged. "I'm going to go clean up." She left for her tent, which they had pitched right next to Jack's.

Jack followed Kate. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kate kept walking.

_Are you beginning to get my point_

_That all this fighting with aching joints_

_It's doing nothing but tire us out_

_No one knows what this fight's about_

"Kate." Jack grabbed her arm.

Kate turned around and looked at him.

"What do you want me to say Jack?"

"I don't know."

Kate put a hand to her forehead as she closed her eyes. "I can't do this Jack. I can't.. I can't handle this."

"You can't handle what?" Jack's heart started to beat faster.

"Can you really.. trust her?"

"Yeah I can."

_With my_

_Hands open, and my eyes open_

_I just keep hoping_

_That your heart opens_

"Are you happy?" Kate asked.

Jack shook his head. "Kate, I don't understand. I thought… what about Sawyer?"

"What about Sawyer? Sawyer.. he's impossible."

"What? You thought that you could just have sex with him in a cage, and as long as I didn't know you could pretend you still cared for me?"

"Jack.. they told you that?"

"They didn't have to tell me. I saw it."

Kate put a hand to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. "Jack.."

"Hey Jack!" Juliet called him from her tent.

Jack gave Kate a final look before heading for Juliet.

_I want something_

_That's purer than water_

_Like we were_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or Snow Patrol.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! There will be one more chapter after this.

Later on that day Kate sat with Sun while they watched Jin try to teach Sawyer how to fish.

Jin motioned to the nets. "Net. Water." Jin dragged it through the water.

"Yeah I got it." Sawyer said, copying Jin.

"No." Jin shook his head, starting to get frustrated.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked Sun.

"I'm doing all right. The morning sickness isn't a lot of fun, but now that Jack's back." Sun paused and looked at Kate. "I feel a lot better. It's nice knowing that if I needed him that he would be around. I guess we all took Jack for granted."

"Yeah."

"So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you left to get Jack, Sawyer just sat around reading his books and drinking beer."

"Isn't that what he always did?"

"He's changed Kate. Something has happened. Sawyer refuses to talk about anything that happened, so I thought that you would."

"I did something that I regret, and Jack saw it. I completely hurt him, and now he doesn't want anything to do with me. It's so hard because.."

"You have feelings for him."

Kate nodded.

"But you don't think he does."

Kate nodded again.

"Have you tried to tell him that you're sorry for what you did?"

"No."

'Maybe you should. Maybe he thinks that you're not sorry for what you did."

"I think he thinks that I'm sorry he saw it, but not that I'm sorry I did it. And Sawyer isn't helping any. If he just acted like he wanted to fix things between us, maybe things would be different."

"So you have feelings for them both."

"But I love Jack." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Sun raised her eyebrows. "So why don't you tell him that?"

"Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid he's moved on, and I'm afraid that if I do tell him, I'll hurt him even more."

"You need to talk to him and straighten this out." Sun patted Kate's shoulder before standing up.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure_

_I should have stopped you from walking out the door._

That night Jack sat with Juliet again, enjoying each other's company.

"So you miss the grilled cheese sandwiches?" Juliet grinned.

"And the toothpicks." Jack reminded her.

"Right. The toothpicks." Juliet looked around her. "I love what you've done with the place."

Jack grinned as he looked at his tent. "Well I haven't had a lot of time since I've gotten back. You follow me around all of the time, remember?" Jack took a drink of the beer he had gotten from Sawyer. He needed so much to be drunk right now. He was in too much pain.

"Give me some of that." Juliet grabbed the beer from Jack, already drunk from the three beers she and Jack had shared.

Juliet sighed in satisfaction as she leaned against Jack. Jack put his arm around her.

"So I was thinking…" Jack said.

"That's dangerous. Jack Shephard thinking?" Juliet let out a loud laugh and Jack laughed with her.

"No really. Maybe… we should go back." Jack said.

"What?"

"Back to where you guys live."

"Why?"

"I can't stay here. It's too much for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kate…"

"Stop talking about Kate. You've talked about her three times tonight. Can't you talk about me?" Juliet moved away from Jack and set the beer down, turning so that she was in front of Jack.

"It depends."

Juliet was right in Jack's face now as she smiled at him. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Kate sat at the fire down the beach, seething. She heard the laughter from Jack's tent, and tons of situations ran through her mind, all of them ending with her killing Juliet.

When it got quiet in the tent, Kate decided she had had enough and she realized she needed Jack more than ever and she was going to have to fight for him. She stood up and walked over to the tent and opened it and gasped at what she saw.

Juliet had pushed Jack to the ground and she was lying on top of him and they were kissing.

Kate quickly shut the tent and left. She ran to the edge of the beach, tears streaming down her face. What hurt the most was that he had every right to do what he wanted, and he had obviously moved on.

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine _

_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or Snow Patrol.

_All this feels strange and untrue _

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes. He had a killer headache, and something didn't feel right. He tried to remember what had happened the night before.

He looked around him and saw scattered beer cans around the room. He closed his eyes as he remembered. It had been the middle of the night when Jack and Juliet had sneaked into Sawyer's tent and took the rest of his beer.

After that, things had gotten way out of hand. Jack propped himself up, and gasped when he felt Juliet move. Her upper half was laying on him and her legs were resting in the sand.

They hadn't even made it to the bed. Jack softly pushed Juliet off of him as he stood. He picked her up and put her on his bed. If she felt as half as awful as he did, he hoped that she would sleep for a long time.

Jack walked out of the tent, and realized that he had slept in. He walked over to the water and splashed it on his face. He held onto the side of the water container as he struggled to regain his footing.

"How could you?"

Jack turned to see Kate staring at him. "Kate.. not now." Jack moved past her and tried to go back into his tent.

Kate grabbed onto his arm. " You slept with her didn't you? You've only known her for two weeks!"

"You shouldn't be talking." Jack sounded harsher than he intended, and Kate pulled back.

"What's happened to you?"

Jack didn't have to look back at her to know that she was crying.

"What's happened to the Jack I knew?"

"The Jack you knew has been gone for a long time Kate." Jack kept walking back to his tent.

Jack made it to his tent and collapsed in the sand. He was dizzy and he was hurt. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Kate walked over to the nearest tree and held onto it with her hand, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Hey Freckles!"

Kate closed her eyes. _Not now._

"My beer is gone. You know where it went?" Sawyer asked her.

Kate shook her head.

Sawyer moved in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kate quickly wiped her eyes. "Jack took the beer."

"What?" Sawyer stormed over to Jack's tent, only to come out of it a minute later, grinning. "It looks like Jack had quite a night."

Kate ran into the jungle before Sawyer saw her tears again.

Jack woke up a couple hours later and sat up. Juliet was lying awake on the bed, and she was staring at him. "Hey."

"Hey." Jack returned the greeting.

"That was.. that was"

"Strange. And it won't happen again." Jack said.

"What?" Juliet's face fell.

"I was drunk, you were drunk. We can just forget about it. We didn't do anything, and I want to keep it that way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Juliet, you've been such a good friend, but that's all we are."

"Jack..."

"No." Jack shook his head. "I'm done pretending."

Jack walked out of the tent and ignored the stares.

"Hey Doc! Sounded like you had quite a night last night!" Sawyer said to him.

"Your beer is gone. Sorry." Jack said.

"That's okay. Kate's look on her face made up for it."

'What?" Jack remembered what had happened earlier. "Do you know where she is?"

"Why do you care?" Sawyer asked.

"Sawyer can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you.. are you and Kate.. together?"

"No. We were. We actually got caught in a net." Sawyer grinned.

"I know."

"What? You know?" the grin disappeared.

"Where is she?"

"Haven't seen her all morning."

Jack sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

He quickly scanned the beach, but couldn't find her, so he went over to Kate's tent and sat inside, waiting for her.

He knew that he had hurt her, and he wanted to make things right. He had a feeling that she wanted to make things right too.

Kate finally came back to her tent that night, after she thought everyone was asleep.

She went to sit on her bed, and screamed when she sat in Jack's lap. She stood up.

"Shhh! It's me, Jack."

Kate tried to calm herself down, but she was still shaking.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Please Kate."

_Just give me a chance to hold on_

_Give me a chance to hold on_

_It's so clear now that you are all I have_

_I have no fear cause you are all that I have_

"You slept with her." Kate said.

Jack heard her shaking voice, but he stayed firm. "You slept with Sawyer."

Kate was grateful for the darkness surrounding them. "I'm sorry! I wish I could take it back."

"What?"

"Sawyer and I aren't together. It was a mistake." Kate slowly sat down next to Jack on the bed.

_It's hard to argue when_

_You won't stop making sense_

"I was going to tell you sooner, but I thought that you didn't feel the same, and you obviously don't."

"Kate.." Jack sighed. "I didn't sleep with Juliet. We were drunk. Yeah we kissed, but nothing else happened."

"What?"

"Nothing else happened. Juliet is a great friend, but no one could ever compare to the way you make me feel." Jack's hands found Kate's in the dark.

_I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it_

_Collapse into me, tired with joy_

Kate tried to find the words to tell him how she felt, but nothing she could think of could be put into words, so she let go of Jack's hands and felt for his face. His glistening eyes met hers, and she kissed him gently. She pulled away and waited for his reaction.

"Are you going to run away again?" Jack asked softly, his eyes closed.

Kate laughed. "No. I'm tired of running."

"Okay good, because I would have to chase after you this time." Jack pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Their kiss deepened and Kate's arms went around Jack's neck and his went around her waist. They held onto each other, as if afraid if they let go it wouldn't be real. They finally found the comfort they had needed, and it felt better than either of them had imagined.

Kate pulled away and looked at him. "When you left for the submarine, I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again." Her eyes welled with tears.

"If we had left I would have come back for you like I said."

"You wouldn't have been able to."

"What do you mean?"

Kate explained to him why he wouldn't have been able to come back.

"Well I'm not leaving now, I'm staying here." Jack reassured her.

"You won't leave me?" Kate asked in a small voice. She was so scared of being hurt again, she had trusted Sawyer, and that had only ended in pain.

Jack gently lifted her chin up with his hand. "I will never leave you."

Kate smiled, and she leaned into Jack as she closed her eyes. "I'm so tired."

"I know. I'm tired too." Jack put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other. Never had Kate felt so safe, so protected.

"Do you think.. do you think you could stay here with me until I fall asleep? I haven't slept well since… well, you know." Kate cringed, embarrassed.

Jack stroked her hair lightly, smiling in the dark. He'd dreamt of holding her hand while he watched her sleep before. It had been a simple dream, but they used to be all he had left of her, before she came back for him.

"Of course I'll stay with you." Jack shifted on the bed, and Kate laid down. Her hand was lying by her side, and Jack took it. With his other hand he pushed back Kate's hair so he could look at her face.

Kate patted the bed, indicating she wanted him to lie down. "You need to sleep too Jack. Please?"

Jack looked at her with such longing and doubt in his eyes that made Kate want to cry. "Are you sure? I mean.."

"I'm sure." She scooted over on the bed so that Jack would have enough room, and Jack finally gave in. He slowly laid down beside her and turned on his side so he was facing her. She did the same thing and they stared at each other for a long while with their hands intertwined. Their hands were close to their faces, and they were as close together as possible.

"Jack." Kate whispered.

"What?" Jack matched her quiet voice.

"I really am sorry."

"I know. It's okay Kate."

Kate closed her eyes, finally feeling like her conscience was cleared. She let out a long breath, and Jack smiled.

Suddenly Kate felt Jack's lips on hers, and she returned the kiss as she scooted closer to Jack, needing to feel him even more.

After a while, Jack rolled onto his back. Kate rolled onto her stomach and buried her head into Jack, sighing in satisfaction. He put his arm around her, and they fell quiet again.

Jack listened as Kate's breathing became more regular, and finally he knew that she was asleep. He looked down at her face, resting on his chest.

"Goodnight Kate." He whispered softly, and soon he fell asleep, peaceful dreams overtaking him.


End file.
